Das Weihnachtsgeschenk
by Baerchen
Summary: Oneshot! Ginny wartet auf Harry. eider bin ich in sochen Dingen nicht so gut, also ist es besser wenn ihr lest! R


So ich bin mal wieder da und habe ein kleine Story für Euch. Ich habe sie durch zufall gefunde. Ich hoffe das sie euch gefällt.

Viel Spaß beim lesen!

* * *

**_Das Weihnachtsgeschenk_**

_vor 4 Jahren –_

„Harry, ich möchte nicht das du gehst," flehte Ginny. „Ich habe das schreckliche Gefühl, das ich dich nie wieder sehen werde."

„Quatsch Gin. Ich komme zurück. Ich komme für dich zurück."

„Harry bitte."

„Ich muss gehen, Gin. Das könnte meine einzige Chance sein, diesen verrückten Bastard zu töten. Glaub mir, wenn ich eine Wahl hätte, würde ich nicht gehen. Ich würde bei dir bleiben... für immer, wenn ich könnte, aber ich kann nicht. Ich muss gehen. Ich bin der einzige der ihn stoppen kann und ich beabsichtige heute Abend... zu gehen." Sagte Harry fest.

„Was wenn du getötet wirst?"

„Werde ich nicht. Ich werde ihn nicht diese Zufriedenheit geben."

„Das kannst du nicht Wissen!"

„Doch, ich habe einen der schönsten Gründe, um wieder zu kommen," sagte er und legte eine Hand auf ihren leicht gewölbten Bauch. „Ich werde wiederkommen, versprochen."

„Sei vorsichtig," sagte sie. Er streichelte ihre Wange und küsste sie sanft.

„Werde ich," dann kniete er sich hin und küsste, ihren kleinen Bauch, der mal seine Tochter werden soll.

„Du passt gut auf deine Mutter auf, Jasmin. Ich sehen dich bald, Liebes." Ginny wischte sich ihre Tränen aus dem Gesicht und küsste Harry noch einmal, bevor er verschwand.

_4 Jahre später-_

Ginny hatte ihre drei Jahre alte Tochter auf den Schoss, als sie das grün-rote Papier des Geschenkes zerriss.

„Mama, sieh," sie hielt einen keinen Besen in ihrer Hand.

„Wer hat dir das gegeben, Honey?"

„Onkel Ron, was hast du gesagt?" fragte sie.

„Ich sagte _´Vom Weihnachtsmann_ „ sagte er lachend.

„Siehst du, vom Weihnachtsmann. Darf ich ihn fliegen?" Ginny lächelte ihre Tochter an. Sie ist genauso wie ihr Vater. „Später, Honey. Lass uns erst deine anderen Geschenke öffnen."

Ginny sah Jasmin an, als sie von ihrem Schoss kletterte und ihrem Onkel Charlie beim ausbacken seines Geschenkes half. Hermine setzte sich zu ihr. „Lächeln Ginny, es ist Weihnachten." Und streichelte ihrer Schwägerin sanft über den Rücken.

„Ein weiteres Weihnachten ohne ihn," flüsterte sie. „Ich weiß das du es nicht verstehen kannst, Hermine, aber es ist noch nicht vorbei. Er hat gesagt, das er wiederkommt , aber er ist nicht... es ist noch nicht vorbei."

„Ich weiss und ich kann dich verstehen, du hast seinen Körper nie gesehen. Ich habe gelesen, das der Heilungsprozess nicht richtig Beginnen kann..."

„Hermine, Bitte!"

„Der Punkt ist das du ein sehr hübsches Mädchen hast, das dich liebt und du verbringst dein Leben damit auf Harry zu warten, Ginny. Ich vermisse ihn auch, aber wir müssen den Tatsachen ins Gesicht sehen. Harry ist Tot, verstehen das endlich und beginne wieder zu Leben."

„Mein Leben ist Jasmin. Ich brauche nichts anderes. Ich brauch mich nichts von dir sagen lassen, Hermine. Harry kann vielleicht nicht zurückkommen, aber ich werde nie aufhören ihn zu lieben und ich werde ihn nie hintergehen. Unser Liebe ist etwas, was man nur einmal im Leben bekommt. Dieses kleine niedliche Mädchen was ich so liebe, ist alles was mir von ihn geblieben ist. Sie ist aus unserer Liebe entstanden und ich werde sie nicht gehen lassen, hast du mich verstanden?"

Ginny warf das Geschenkpapier zu Boden, was sie in der Hand hatte und ging in die Küche. Ron gab Hermine einen _Das musste nicht sein´ _Blick und folgte seine kleinen Schwerster in die Küche. „Onkel Ron, kannst du mir zeigen wie es geht?" fragte sein kleine Nichte. „Sicher," sagte er, bevor er sich drehte und Richtung Küche zu Ginny ging.

Ginny hatte sich über das Becken gebeugt und hielt sich die Hand vor Mund.

_´Beruhig dich wieder, Gin´_ sagte sie zu sich selbst und nahm ihre Hand von Gesicht. Tränen flossen, während sie den Verlobungsring betrachtete, den Harry ihn an den Finger gesteckt hatte.

"Mama? Geht es dir Gut?"

„Ja, Honey" Ginny kniete sich hinunter, damit sie mit ihrer Tochter auf der gleichen Höhe war. „Möchtest du etwas, Honey?" Jasmin umarmte ihre Mutter.

„Mama, können wir jetzt gehen, um meinen Beben zu fliegen?" Ginny lächelte. „Besen, Honey und ja, wir können. Lass uns die Mäntel anziehen und raus gehen. Wir wollen ja nicht, das die Sachen von Tante Flure kaputt gehen."

Ginny nahm ihre Tochter an die Hand und führte sie hinaus. Sie legte einen wärmenden Zauber auf sie und zeigte ihr, wie man auf einen Besen flog. Da es ein Kinderbesen war, flog er nur einen Meter über dem Boden. Ginny trat ein Stück zu Seite und lies ihre Tochter mit dem Besen herum Experimentieren. Sie war wie ihr Vater, Ginny konnte es von mal zu mal mehr sehen. Jasmin flog gute 5 Minuten, bevor sie zu ihrer Mutter flog. „Mama, warum bist du die ganze Zeit traurig?" fragte sie „Oh, Honey, ich bin nicht traurig... Ich vermisse nur jemanden, sehr doll."

„Vermisst du Papa?"

„Ja, ich vermisse Papa."

„Ich vermisse ihn auch, warum ist Papa nicht da?"

„Oh, Sweetie," Ginny streichelte ihr Wange. „Papa würde da seine, wenn er sich erinnern könnte, was er versprochen hat... Papa hatte einen Kampf, mit einem bösen Mann."

„Ich weiss, ich weiss, aber ich möchte Papa. Vielleicht kann der Weihnachtsmann ihn dort wegholen, wo der böse Mann ich hingebracht hat... denkst du das geht."

„Ich weiss nicht, Sweetie. Ich denke nicht, das der Weihnachtsmann uns Papa wiederbringen kann..." sie wischte sich die Tränen ab. „Aber das ist einen sehr guter Gedanke."

„Ich werde den Weihnachtmann meinen Besen wieder geben, wenn er und Papa zu Weihnachten bringt."

„Honey, ich denke nicht, das der Weihnachtsmann, deinen Besen wiederhaben möchte. Er weiss, das du ihn viel zu sehr magst. Warum fliegst du nicht noch einige Runden, bevor wir wieder ins Haus gehen."

„Mama, was sind Runden?"

Ginny lächelte. „Kreise um das Grundstück, jetzt geh und habe noch etwas Spaß."

Ginny stand da und sah ihrer Tochter zu. Jasmin kicherte und ist Haar wehte. Die Augen funkelten, wie die von ihrem Vater, wenn er auf einem Besen flog.

Ein Paar Arme legten sich um ihre Taille und jemand legt seinen Kopf auf ihre Schulter. Sie lehnte sich zurück und Tränen liefen ihre Wangen hinunter. „Ich weiss wenn ich mich umdrehe, bist du nicht da. Das bilde ich mir nur ein, aber ich kann mir nicht helfen und muss im Moment glauben, das du hinter mit stehst."

„Glaub an mich," hörte sie einen Mann in ihr Ohr flüstern. Sie drehte sich abrupt um und sah in die Augen des Mannes, den sie seit 4 Jahren vermisst hatte.

„Oh mein Gott!" keuchte sie. „Ginny, es tut mir so Leid." Sie brach in einen halb schluchzen/ hab lachen aus und schluck sich die Hand vor den Mund. „Wo bist du gewesen?" schrie sie. „Als ich Voldemort verfluchte, schickte er einen Fluch zurück, der mich fast getötet hätte. Ich hab die letzten 4 Jahre in einem amerikanischen Krankenhaus verbracht. Ich konnte mich nicht... an nichts mehr erinnern, wenn ich gewusst hätte, wäre ich eher zurück gekommen. Ich dachte es waren nur... drei Tage.

„Oh Harry, bist du es wirklich?" fragte sie flüsternd und er nickte, er reichte zu ihrer Wange und strich leicht die Tränen weg. Sie fing an zu zittern und ging in die Knie. „Ginny, es tut mir so schrecklich Leid." Er ging auch auf die Knie, bevor Jasmin zu ihnen kam und ihn schlug. „Lassen die meine Mama in ruhe Mister. Sie soll aufhören zu weinen." Ginny nahm ihre Hände und zog sie auf ihren Schoß.

„Oh nein, Honey, es ist gut... es ist... Mama weint, weil sie glücklich ist."

Harry sah jetzt das kleine Mädchen an, das auf ihren Schoss saß und in seine Richtung sah.

„So, das Mann hat dich nicht weh getan?" „Nein, Sweetie hat er nicht." „OK" Sie stand auf und küsste Harrys Schulter. Er lachte und fragte, „Wofür was das denn?" „Meine Mama küsst immer meine Stellen, dann wird es besser. Es tut mir Leid Mister, das ich dich geschlagen habe. Ich habe gedacht, du willst meiner Mama weh tun." „Gut dann werden meine Beulen besser, oder nicht? Ich möchte dir danken kleines Fräulein."

„Danken mir, für was?" „Das du dein Versprechen eingehalten hast. Als ich gegangen bin, habe ich dich gefragt, ob du auf deine Mutter aufpassen kannst, wenn ich nicht dort bin. Ich bin froh zu sehen, das du deine Arbeit gut machst."

Ihre Augen sahen überrascht in seine, sie leckte über ihre Lippen und machte einen Schritt vor. „Papa?" flüsterte sie, Harrys Augen fingen an zu funkeln und Ginny sah sie überrascht an. „Oh, mein Baby" wisperte Harry und nahm das kleine Mädchen in den Arm. „Meine Papa" schrie sie aufgeregt, ging einen Schritt zurück und hüpfte aufgeregt auf und ab.

„Ich hab es dir gesagt Mama, Ich hab es dir gesagt! Der Weihnachtsmann bringe mir Papa wieder! Er kann es und hat es getan. Ich habe meine Papa wieder! Der Weihnachtsmann hat ihn mir zu Fest gebracht! Das ist das beste Weinnachtsgeschenk!" Ginny fing laut an zu lachen. Harry stand auf und zog Ginny hoch. „Es tut mir Leid Ginny, ich hätte bleiben sollen," flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr, legte seinen Kopf auf ihre Schulter und umarmte sie fest. „Nein, Harry du hattest recht, du bist gegangen... und nun bist du wieder hier." Sie sah auf und lächelte ihn an.

„Ich habe von diesen Moment geträumt, seit du uns verlassen hast." Sagte sie und zog ihn hinunter um ihn zu küssen. Jasmin zog an seinen Bein, er reichte hinunter und streichelte durch ihr Haar. Er hörte er keuchen von der Hintertür, drehte seinen Kopf und sah Hermine in der Tür stehen. Harry lächelte Ginny an, bevor es sich drehte. „Hey Hermine." „HARRY!" schrie sie, lief auf ihn zu und fiel ihn um dem Hals. Ginny gab ihr einen Blick, der sagte ´_Ich hab es dir gesagt_. Ginny nah Jasmins Hand und ging zu Harry. Er nahm sie auf den Arm, warf sie vor Freude in die Luft und fing sie wieder auf. Hermine schob die drei nach innen. Drinnen wurden sie von Ginnys Familie umgeben, die ihn alle verdattert ansahen, denn sie hielten ihn für Tot.

Jasmin streckte ihre Arme aus uns sprang an Ginnys Arm. „Seht, ich habe meinen Papa zu Weihnachten bekommen:" Harry legte einen Arm um Ginny und küsste sie Leicht. „Das ist Richtig, und ich werde euch nie wieder verlasse, das verspreche ich euch."

ENDE

* * *

So ich hoffe das euch die Kleine Weihnachtsgeschichte gefallen hat?

Ich wünsch euch noch einige besinnliche Tage, mal sehen wenn ich meinen eigenen Rechner wieder in gange bekomme, werde ich mich vielleicht noch mal vor Weihnachten melden.

Bis dann eure Pupp


End file.
